


Brave New World

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dark Character, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain pelted down, blurring her vision of the dark haired girl. Part of her wanted to run up to this girl and embrace her, to hold her tight and never let go. Ever since she had first seen her in class, she had seemed achingly familiar.</p><p>The other girl did not reply. Her shield was still raised, blocking half of her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the femslash100 prompt of "brave new world".

Madoka's hands shook, and she could not keep her arrow pointed straight. Her eyes flickered from Homura to the storm clouds above them.

"Homura!" Madoka had to keep her voice from shaking as well. "You need to stop! We're in danger!"

Rain pelted down, blurring her vision of the dark haired girl. Part of her wanted to run up to this girl and embrace her, to hold her tight and never let go. Ever since she had first seen her in class, she had seemed achingly familiar.

The other girl did not reply. Her shield was still raised, blocking half of her face.

"Homura, we can't fight in this weather! Magical girls aren't invincible." Her pink dress was sobbing. She must have looked ridiculous, standing out in the rain and wearing what might as well have been cosplay.

Thunder roared, echoing through Madoka's ears.

"Homura, please!"

The dark haired girl ran forward and struck anyway. Pain shot through every inch of Madoka's body, and she lost her balance, hitting the ground with a thud.

Homura stood over her, putting her boot on her chest and holding her down. It was only then that she spoke. "You will make it home tonight, Madoka, though not unharmed. I would never see you killed." Her dark hair sagged under the weight of the rain, and blocked her face. "But please believe me when I say that this will hurt me more than it will hurt you."


End file.
